


Unforgiving Heart

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [35]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray is perfect. Except for one little flaw. She can't seem to be able to stop falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiving Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 35/Quitting Heart  
> Date Posted: 11/27/13  
> Fandom: Glee  
> Rating: T  
> Genre: Canon with a twist  
> Content Descriptors: Sad, but sweet  
> Character Pairing: Quinn Fabray/every character she's ever dated

                Quinn Fabray was a perfectly normal girl, even better than most girls perhaps. She was beautiful, blonde, smart, and captain of the cheerleading team. She only had one flaw: she fell in love quickly, and had a hard time falling out of love. As cold as she seemed, and often was, she really loved too much.

_Finn_

                Quinn was fourteen years old when she met Finn Hudson. It was her first day McKinley High, and also her first day as Quinn instead of Lucy. She’d walked into first period—English—and sat down in the third seat, second row. She’d planned meticulously where she would sit. It needed to be somewhere she could easily hear and see, but not look too eager. She had been pulling out her new notebook and folder when a tall, somewhat awkward boy walked into the room and sat down right next to her. She gave him the bitch stare that she’d been practicing in the mirror all summer.

                “What, nowhere else to sit?” she asked sarcastically, gesturing to the fifteen empty desks. In order to fully become Quinn Fabray, she needed to associate with people who were at the top of the food chain, and this boy looked more like a minnow than a shark.

                He shrugged and looked right at her.

                “I like this seat. I’m Finn, by the way. Finn Hudson.” He stuck out his hand in welcome.

                Quinn couldn’t help but notice how long his eyelashes were. Long and beautiful. With a coy smile—another expression she’d practiced in the mirror—she put out her delicate hand.

                “Quinn Fabray.”

 

_Puck_

                Quinn never intended to have sex before marriage. She never intended to be _that girl_ , the girl who got knocked up in high school. And she certainly never intended to fall in love with Noah Puckerman. She didn’t even know how it happened. One minute she was crying into her wine cooler and this next minute her lips were on his.

                “This isn’t a good idea,” she murmured, even as her body begged her to say yes.

                “Trust me,” he’d whispered back.

                He hadn’t forced her to do anything, much as she wished otherwise. She had known exactly what she was doing, and she loved every moment of it. It wasn’t like her heated make-outs with Finn. She didn’t know how to describe it, other than perfect. Until it wasn’t.

                It was too late. She was already falling.

 

_Sam_

                Quinn was done with dating. She was taking a break, time for herself. It was what she needed right now. She missed Beth every day, Finn and Rachel made her sick, and Puck was putting himself back together with Santana’s help. She was alone, but that was the way it needed to be. Until that stupid boy with the stupid blonde hair and absurdly large lips had walked right into her life.

                “I don’t know how to be in a relationship right now,” she’d whispered in a moment of weakness. He’d pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

                “It’s okay. I’m going to be here for you, no matter what. However you need me. If you need a friend, or  whatever. I’m not going to run away, Quinn. Because I think I’m falling in love with you.”

                In that moment, Quinn’s walls fell right back down. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was more passionate than with Finn, but not as rough as with Puck.

                “Good. Because I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

 

_Rachel_

_“I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition, but… I don’t hate you.”_

_“You don’t belong here, Rachel. And you can’t hate me for helping to send you on your way.”_

_“You’re a very pretty girl, Quinn. The prettiest girl I’ve ever met. But you’re a lot more than that.”_

_“I miss seeing you in the choir room.”_

_“We’re kind of friends, huh?” “Kind of.”_

_“You’re a lot better than you know.”_

_“I’ve tried to reason with you, I’ve even tried to be nice about it, but I’m not going to watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!”_

_“When you were singing that song, you were singing it to Finn and only Finn, right?”_

_“Do you not understand what you mean to me?”_

_“Everybody keeps talking about staying in touch. I want to make sure that we do.”_

She never told Rachel how she felt about her. She did everything in her power to keep the brunette away from Finn, but in the end she stepped back. Anything else was too hard. For the first time in her life, Quinn had fallen in love with someone who didn’t love her back.

 

_Santana_

                She’s not lying about Santana being the first girl she’s ever been with. But she does lie about preferring guys. When they’re lying in bed, tangled up in the sheets, hair messed up, she realizes that she might be in love with Santana. She thinks maybe she’s been in love with Santana for a while. But Santana’s in love with Brittany. She always has been, and she probably always will be. She’ll walk all over anyone who isn’t Brittany. And Quinn doesn’t think she can handle having her heart broken again. So she asks Santana what’s next, and Santana says they can do it again before forgetting about it, she jumps at the chance. She’ll go home tomorrow and let herself cry about the Latina, but for right now she’s going to enjoy the time. She’ll be damned if Santana ever knows how she feels.

 

_Epilogue_

                It’s five years after high school and Quinn Fabray is falling apart. Finn Hudson is dead. Noah Puckerman is off in the air force or navy or something, but he might as well be on the moon for all he’s talked to Quinn lately. Sam Evens is dating some woman who used to be the school nurse or something. And the two women who both stole her heart? She looks down at the paper in her hand.

_Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are excited to announce their engagement._

                And Quinn is alone, with too much love and nothing to do with it.


End file.
